Maka the Brain Ninja
by Progota
Summary: This is the reasin why Maka wins 99.9% of all fights. Sorry Soul but Maka's a brain ninja! Inspired by Dane Cook's "Brain Ninja XD


**This is inpired my Dane Cook's "Brain Ninja" **

**If you havent seen it you wont get the joke so check that out first! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The girls huddle at a table bunched up and gossiping. Liz was discussing the latest fashions while Patty blabbed on about giraffes, Maka was reading a novel, and Tsubaki was just trying to focus on what dreaming on about what pairing she would ship next. Everything was normal…that is until Liz slammed her hands on the table catching everyone's attention.<p>

"Okay Maka!" she yelled pointing to the sandy blonde "We need to talk."

The girls all nodded in agreement seemingly knowing where the older blonde was going.

"What about Liz?" Maka asked calmly setting her book down.

"Okay, like why haven't you dumped that ass Soul?" Liz exclaimed. Maka rolled her eyes she knew where this was going.

"Yeah" Tsubaki nodded in supportive agreement.

Patty giggled "Yeah you're in what sissy calls a 'relationSHIT!'"

"Totally." Liz nodded.

"Girls" Maka started "you know I can't."

"And whys that?" Liz said flipping her hair back.

"Because" Maka said loudly "He's got my novels in his apartment." she exclaimed as her phone buzzed in her skirt pocket.

"Seriously!" Tsubaki said a bit outraged. Maka sighed looking at the small message.

"I got to go, Its Soul." she said getting up and grabbing her book.

"But!" Liz exclaimed

"Not now I need to go or he'll be pissed." Maka said leaving the table.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Maka!" Soul yelled "I train my ass off all day and I at least expect to come home to dinner"<p>

It was another fight. Soul just loved to start fights with Maka for no reason and too see her all steamed up made his adrenaline run. This time it was over how Maka never had dinner ready when he got back from training hard with Stein. Truth be told, he didn't care but as long as Maka got pissed it was worth it.

"I don't see why I have to make you food!" Maka yelled "Stop being so sexist"

"Sexist! I'm not being sexist!" Soul defended "I just expect dinner! Seriously Maka you don't do anything but read those stupid books ALL day so would cooking dinner for your boyfriend and partner kill you!" he yelled. That struck a nerve. Her books were NOT stupid.

She smirked as her plan formed in her head. He really should have not messed with her.

"Your right Soul" she yelled "Your SOOOO right! It just sucks that I am ALWAYS wrong! Tell me Soul! Tell me what I done wrong cause your soooo right! I am just floating in the sea of wrong while you cruise in your boat of right all over me! Throw me a lifeline please!" Maka said separating her legs, putting all her weight on the left one and locked her legs.

"FINALLY!" he exclaimed "You finally see it my way!"

_Hook, Line, and Sinker_

Maka smiled inwardly putting her hand underneath her chin. She watched as Soul went on and on about how 'cool' and right he was. She occasionally nodded and began making hand gestures that resembled much like a windshield wiper.

"Go on Soul I wanna here more!" He smirked a she agreed with him thinking she was finally submitted to him and his 'coolness'.

"See Maka See!" Soul exclaimed finishing his rant. Maka smiled cockily before she pivoted and walked three steps towards her room. She stopped and then looked or to Soul, not completely in the eyes but more to his feet. Soul leaned in and tried to hear what she was saying.

"You know what Soul" she began as Soul leaned closer

"You're stupid, like your father"

"AHAHAHAHA Nice one Maka seriously?" Soul yelled with laughter. Maka smirked and walked off.

"Stupid like my father, that doesn't even make sense" Soul laughed as he walked towards his room to triumphantly play X-box.

The bomb had been planted.

* * *

><p>And the bomb when boom…<p>

Soul paced back and forth in his room thinking about the fight that occurred 2 days ago.

"Stupid like my father" Soul repeated "MY FATHER WAS A GREAT MAN, a bit rough around the edges, BUT GREAT" he yelled to the ceiling as adrenaline filled his body. He quickly flinging his door open and forgetting the layout of his apartment completely. He quickly stomped out of his closet and opened the real door to the rest of the apartment.

He ran around the house in a huff looking for Maka and when he finally found her she was happily eating a sandwich in the kitchen. She watched amused as Soul stomped into the room breathing heavily.

"Oh, so you're just gonna eat your fuckin' sandwich, huh? Yeah, you fuckin' like those damn things, huh!" he yelled as Maka took bites of her sandwich and smiled.

"Who fucking bought the stuff to make that damn thing, huh? Tell me Maka! Answer me!" he demanded with a foot stomp.

"You did Soul" Maka said swallowing her laughter along with the rest of the sandwich.

"Yeah, I did!" Soul screamed "And you know what? I fuckin' loved sandwiches my whole LIFE!"Soul turned to leave again but came back.

"And you know why I love sandwiches?" He asked Maka. Maka shook her head with a small smiled plastered on her face.

"Because" he began "when I was little my dad ordered the servants to make me sandwiches whenever I wanted! If I said 'Dad, I want a sandwich' he ordered those servants to make me that damn sandwich! You know why? Because he's a fuckin' awesome, intelligent and cool guy! You don't even know!" Soul yelled as Maka seemed very amused.

" You don't even KNOW" Soul yelled as the last word squeaked. He quickly stormed off and slammed his door shut.

Maka smiled to herself as Blaire walked over and sat on the bar.

"What was that about" she asked Maka

"I just left a dent in Soul's pride" Maka said smugly.

"If you say so"

* * *

><p><strong>I made this as a compensation for not uploading in a long time. Sorry~<strong>

**Plz Review~**


End file.
